The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for treating skin diseases, namely, dermatitis, psoriasis and eczema, hair loss, etc., as well as to a process for its preparation and to a mode of use in treating such skin diseases.
Skin diseases, although generally benign, are nonetheless very annoying and their healing is frequently very difficult. Some of these diseases, such as psoriasis, seem to be incurable. Dermatology specialists claim they do not know of any drug which actually heals this disease.
The object of the present invention is to provide a pharmaceutical composition which effectively treats psoriasis and other skin diseases, such as eczema, dermatitis, etc.